And the Sleepless Night
by Rebster04
Summary: As an immortal, Jenkins doesn't require sleep. There are many things to witness in the annex to keep him occupied.


A small wisp of smoke curled above the glass beaker Jenkins was working on. Bubbling orange liquid began to spill over the edge of the glass. He grunted in annoyance as he carefully lifted it from the bunsen burner underneath. Sighing, he poured the liquid down the sink and started the tap to clean the pile of dirtied beakers.

His watch beeped twice alerting him to the time. 2 am. He hadn't realised how late it had gotten. Or early. He shook his head and removed his goggles from his eyes. He felt weary. As an immortal, sleep was elusive. Something that he didn't necessarily need. He did feel the occasional want for sleep to cure him of his fatigue. One might assume he would become very bored with his endless days and nights. However, unbeknownst to the others, there are many a sight to see in the annex during the hours one might sleep.

He knew that the others, save for maybe Mr. Carsen, were not aware of his lack of slumber. He also knew that the others were not aware of their colleagues' late night activities. It was very similar to a TV show, if one watched TV…or even owned one. Tonight was no different.

He took off his lab coat and hung it on the rack beside the exit. He began down the long, darkened corridor. A warm glow was emitting from the double doors leading to the main part of the annex where he came to a stop. Burning candles. Soft romantic music. Twinkling lights hanging around the ceiling of the annex. A small smile crossed his face as he took in the couple swaying in the centre of the room.

Eve's head rested on Flynn's shoulder as they moved slowly from side to side. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and his nose was firmly pressed into her blonde hair. A vacant table covered by a red table cloth had been pushed aside to make space for the impromptu dance. A single red rose lay delicately on the table, along with the remnants of a dinner for two.

Neither of the room's occupants noticed the onlooker. They were both lost in the moment. Jenkins continued to stare into the room wistfully before reminding himself of the time. The couple didn't often get time alone together and had obviously chosen the early morning to avoid any uninvited guests.

He carefully sneaked past the guardian and her librarian into the shelves of books that led to the main library. He knew the library like the back of his hand, even though it would change to suit the needs of its inhabitants. A set of living quarters had been the newest addition. Four new rooms, all designed and decorated the way each dweller would choose themselves. A reading nook would also appear when required. Recently, it had been appearing with a fireplace, already lit and crackling. He assumed this was due to winter being around the corner in Portland.

As he strode past the antiquities wing, he could hear the distinctive roar of a nearby fire. Usually the library would extinguish it before it removed the nook altogether. Unless…there was someone using the nook. He half assumed he would find a sleeping Miss. Cillian with a rather large dusty book that had fallen to the floor haphazardly. What he didn't expect to see was a half-naked Miss. Cillian with an equally half-naked Mr. Stone taking up most of the space on the small loveseat, no books in sight.

This was new. He hadn't seen this before. He smirked to himself remembering something; Colonel Baird owed him money. He knew it was childish to bet on the lives of others, however, he knew this was a bet he would most definitely win. And it appeared he had. Cassandra and Stone had been giving each other googly eyes and blushing whenever the other was around for months without taking it any further. It seemed they had finally taken the plunge and confessed their feelings for one another.

Stone managed to pull himself away from the red head to mutter something in her ear. Jenkins couldn't hear what was said from such a distance, although he could pretty much guess from Cassandra's reaction. The two quickly stood from their previously horizontal positions, collected all discarded clothing and then Stone scooped up the petite woman into his arms and they left in the direction of the dorms laughing.

This particular night had been eventful. Usually the only other awake person in the annex was the library's resident thief. Though, Jenkins was yet to lay eyes on the raven haired Aussie. He continued to contemplate this as he returned to the annex to tidy up the mess left by the two diners earlier in the night.

Passing the hallway that led to the living section of the library, he finally laid eyes on Mr. Jones. He had his cell phone pressed tightly against his ear whispering frantically to the person on the other end. He caught the end of his sentence and assumed someone was waiting on him. Jenkins stopped at the corner of the hallway and watched as Ezekiel knocked at one of the bedroom doors. Strange. Why would someone knock at a door that he had the key to. Unless…it wasn't _his_ door.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal the same undressed pair from the reading nook, more dishevelled that before. Cassandra pulled Ezekiel towards her before placing her lips hurriedly against his. Stone then fisted Ezekiel's t-shirt and pulled him through the open door. It shut firmly behind him before the sound of a lock clicking was heard.

 _Shit_. Maybe he hadn't won the bet after all. He cursed the grin he knew would be on Colonel Baird's face as he gave her $20.


End file.
